1. Field of the Invention
The present specification is directed to a speaker assembly structured to permit mounting of a surround to a frame without the need for a clamp.
2. Description of the Related Art
A speaker is a common type of device that receives an electrical input and produces sound as an output. Speakers are used in a variety of audio equipment which can be found in homes, theatres, vehicles, and in numerous other places.
Speakers typically comprise electronic components as well as mechanical components. With particular respect to the mechanical components, one common type of speaker comprises a diaphragm, which is caused to vibrate by an electromechanical inducer. The vibration of the diaphragm in turn creates sound waves. The diaphragm is sometimes referred to as a “cone” due to its generally conical shape with the narrower end oriented towards the electromechanical inducer. Diaphragms are typically constructed of materials such as plastic, metal, celluloid, or composites.
The diaphragm and other components are basically supported by, and contained within, a frame, also known as a “basket.” In particular, the diaphragm is suspended from the frame via a connection piece called a “surround.” The surround is made of a soft material, such as foam, that permits limited movement of the diaphragm with minimal interference to the vibration of the diaphragm. The surround attaches to the frame via a flanged portion which generally matches with a corresponding flanged portion of the frame. More specifically, known surrounds are commonly adhered to the basket, such as by gluing. In addition, in some applications, such as those involving extreme and/or competition conditions, a gasket or clamp is used in order to create a seal so as to avoid the escape of air pressure. Also, the use of the clamp serves to reinforce the attachment of the surround to the basket. When used, the clamp fits over the flanged portion of the surround and sandwiches the flanged portion of the surround between the clamp and the basket.
One drawback associated with the use of a clamp to attach the surround to the frame is that it comprises an undesired extra part, which adds costs and complexity to the speaker assembly process. It would therefore be beneficial to provide a speaker assembly structured to permit mounting of a surround to a frame without the need for a clamp.
Another disadvantage of the clamp-surround-frame combination is that the flange of the surround and, consequently, the edge of the surround must extend outwardly from the rest of the surround to provide sufficient surface area for attachment to the frame via clamping. Thus, the need for a clamp increases the overall size of the surround, which in turn reduces the potential diaphragm size for a given basket size. It would therefore be beneficial to provide for an increased cone area for a given basket size. This would make the speaker more powerful, since a larger cone area can move more air, thus increasing the sound pressure level. For instance, a fifteen inch (15″) diameter subwoofer speaker would normally support a diaphragm having a thirteen inch (13″) diameter at the widest part of the cone. Accordingly, it would be beneficial to increase the cone diameter from thirteen inches (13″) to perhaps fourteen inches (14″) or more.
It would also be beneficial to reduce or eliminate the need for the outwardly extending flanged portion of the surround, as well as provide a narrower area for mounting the surround to the frame.